


Forever Falling

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: After-nightmare consoling, Blake is caught in a dream about Adam, Bumblebee/by - Freeform, F/F, Yang is always there for her though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't very often that Blake dreamed, no matter how much she wished she could have. She emerges from the murkiness of a darker specter into Yang’s arms, relieved to find her lover so close. The unconscious state of sleeping seemed the only time she wasn’t.</p><p>But, as long as Yang was there to bring light to the dark as she so easily did, Blake could rest easy knowing that. Because that would never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Falling

_He was here._

_He was smiling... or he was sly. He was troubled... but there always was trouble. He was... listening, watching... he was never waiting..._

_He was outside, in the dark, in the sky... never close by. He was glaring and, he was swearing, never able to bear himself. He was never able to bear it. He couldn’t hear it..._

_He... was changing. He was changing it. Everything._

_He was changing…_

_It was all behind... He was forward, he was gone and at the side. It was all forward. It was all for..._

_It was changing..._

_He was..._

_Elusive... determined and confronting and amounting to and striking everything..._

_Everything was changing..._

_It was fast... blurry, and red... he would never last, because he was changing..._

_And he left, so we left, and it changed..._

_And... he was outside, in the dark, in the sky. Never close by... and he was glaring..._

_And he is... outside, on the dark... prowling... and he is glaring..._

_It never changed..._

_Prowling, and loud, red... a blur..._

_He never changed..._

_He… is outside-_

“Woah! You alright Blake?”

There was lavender. And gold... and quietness. Their eyes were staring and still, though Blake’s mind was reeling fast like the air burning into her lungs.

Yang was urgent, but slow... arm around her waist as usual... that never changed. Blake nodded, affirming her health.

“Just fine.”

Moaning through a curious yawn, Yang propped herself on weary elbows to observe Blake.

“You have a bad dream?”

Blake was staring down the bed where her legs crossed under Yang’s. It didn’t feel like a dream...

She carefully shook her head, hoping Yang wasn’t worrying over her. 

“No. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Hey, it's alright Blake. I was planning on waking up anyway,” she confidently added with an even more confident smirk. At least Blake knew that would never change.

Blake smiled. Yang always knew what to say, always close by, always gently staring...

Yang couldn’t avoid the yawn swelling in her lungs, but grinned knowing her drowsiness was revealed.

“You can call on me any hour of any day Blakey, and I’ll be right here. No worries.”

Blake smiled, feeling her chest swelling, breathing spirited gratefulness that she knew she would never be able to properly express to Yang. But they both knew that. She turned back over and turned herself in to Yang, hanging on her heat and those warm words. Blake lifted her arm around Yang’s waist, one hand arriving at the bare skin of her lower back, the other held lovingly in her palm.

They were breathing. It was calm. It was quiet. There was gold, and love, and they were still.

Some things never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize that I’ve been doing all these extensions/revisions of episodes and non-shipping/fluff things because I can’t seem to think of anymore good ideas for fluff fics. I’m killing myself trying to think of a good Bumblebee one because I realized recently that I don’t have much at all in that regard. It'll come to me though. Speaking of, I guess you could consider this a sequel to Lion if you really wanted to. I did, I dunno, whatever
> 
> I have absolutely no idea what this is. I got the idea by listening to ‘The Keene Act’ by The Epilogues and, with the lyrics, the sound made me think of this. It made me think subdued, blurry reds and blacks and time, and change. Naturally I thought of Adam next. I then just rationalized the idea into Blake dreaming/deep thinking of him. Then, of course, I had to turn it into Bumblebee.
> 
> I don’t know if this holds any merit in its own right, I just wanted to try out the dream and then contrasting Blake's partners. And I really liked it, actually :) I hope you do as well, but, any thoughts? I don’t have a lot of dream sequences to go off of, so, yeah. Thank you for reading though! Don't have any nightmares anyone! Only happy dreams!


End file.
